


The Explosion

by flickawhip



Series: Littles And Caretakers AU [8]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, processing emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A Little slaps a friend... and Mickie's family grows a little bigger.





	The Explosion

“SERENA...”

The yell was audible from a mile away, Dana shrinking into Nia with a groan, Mickie and Fliss exchanging glances. 

“I’d better go see what happened...”

Fliss murmured, rising even as Serena came hurtling the other way, all but knocking her over. 

“HEY...”

She had sighed even as Alexa came stumbling out of the centre, clutching her cheek and burrowed into Toni who was walking with her. 

“I’m sorry I...”

The sigh was clear even as Holly-Anne emerged. 

“She just... hit her.”

Emma had been hanging back, pouting sadly. 

“We tried to stop her...”

Emma murmured, looking almost pleadingly at Fliss and Mickie, Fliss sighing even as she let a hand stroke through Alexa’s hair, noting Mickie’s near rumble of disapproval and leaning to kiss her forehead softly. 

“Relax... I’ll get her some ice...”

She had walked inside, indicating to Emma to go and sit with Nia, dragging Holly-Anne inside with her. 

“You need help with that one...”

“She’s just so... stroppy...”

“We’ll sort it out... together...”

“Mick...”

“Holl... she’s not blind, or stupid... she knows how I feel about you.... and Emma.”

“Serena?”

“She’s a pain in the ass... but she’ll get over it. She’s probably acting out because she can’t handle her feelings...”

“You really want us... with you?”

“What can I say... you and Mickie are more alike than you’d think... and yes, I’d love to co-parent with you...”

Fliss had smiled, kissing Holly-Anne’s cheek gently and moving to gather her ice, carrying it out to give to Mickie, smiling softly at Alexa’s meek ‘thank you momma Fliss’. 

“You’re welcome Little one... just be good, okay?”

“Okay.”


End file.
